Existência e Essência by Amethyst Jackson
by Pervas Place
Summary: TRADUÇÃO! Bonne Foi a partir do ponto de vista de Bella. Bella sabe que o homem que ela conhece em um final de noite no campus não é o que parece, mas isso é motivo suficiente para se afastar?


**Título Original:**Existence and Essence

**Título traduzido:** Existência e Essência

**Autora:** Amethyst Jackson

**Tradutora:** Irene Maceió

**Categoria:** Drama, Romance

**Classificação:** M

**Resumo:** _Bonne Foi_ a partir do ponto de vista de Bella. Bella sabe que o homem que ela conhece em um final de noite no campus não é o que parece, mas isso é motivo suficiente para se afastar?

**Esclarecimento:** Um escritor é como um deus em seu universo... mas apenas uma escritora está fazendo dinheiro com Twilight, e ela é Stephenie Meyer. Estes são os seus personagens, e eu estou apenas me divertindo com eles.

**Nota da Autora:** Eu escrevi este primeiro capítulo BPoV para **Elizabethan**, que comprou os meus serviços no leilão** Fandom Gives Back**. Eu dei a ela um título novo, porque a) "Bonne Foi BPoV" não é muito como um título, e b) Eu acho que Bella tem a sua própria história para contar (ela acabou sendo mais verbal que Edward). Eu estarei continuando isso de uma forma ou de outra - um BPoV completo, ou alguns capítulos – assim que _Bonne Foi_ estiver completo. Por agora, aproveite o começo.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Era tarde, a biblioteca estava vazia, e as palavras estavam indefinidas na página em frente de mim, mas eu _tinha_ que terminar a leitura. Não importava se eu estava cansada.

Eu só tinha que continuar me dizendo isso.

Naturalmente, minha decisão não valeu de nada. Adormeci em cima de Mansfield Park e não acordei até que a funcionária da biblioteca veio e me acordou com a mensagem de que a biblioteca estava fechando.

Legal.

Eu a convenci a verificar meus livros, apesar da hora avançada, e comecei a marchar de volta para o dormitório com minha pilha de livros. Meu maior pesava uma tonelada.

O campus ficava quieto essa hora da noite, muito quieto. Às vezes, eu me sentia em paz, mas esta noite eu estava nervosa. As nuvens grossas estavam penduradas sobre o campus como um cobertor, e não havia um luar rompendo... as sombras pesadas. As manchetes dos jornais espontaneamente passaram pela minha cabeça - _Assassino mata estudantes,__ serial killer reivindica sua quarta vítima..._

Eu rejeitava as preocupações de meu pai, mas eu não pude evitar arrepiar de medo por estar aqui sozinha. Eu procurei em meu bolso pelo spray de pimenta que eu costumava trazer e percebi que eu tinha o deixado na minha bolsa no meu quarto.

O som de passos repentinos atrás de mim me pegou desprevenida, e enquanto eu tentava pegar velocidade, bati meu dedo do pé na calçada irregular - curadores idiotas que jamais consertam nada por aqui - e, previsivelmente, todos os meus livros voaram de meus braços enquanto eu lutava para recuperar o meu equilíbrio precário.

E então, de repente, ele estava lá, recolhendo meus livros caídos. Minha primeira impressão dele foi um choque por seu cabelo ruivo, a cor mais estranha que eu já vi... nem vermelha, mas nem marrom tampouco.

Quando ele olhou para cima, minha respiração ficou ofegante. Talvez fossem por seus olhos serem de um negro gritante que me assustou, ou talvez fosse porque ele era a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha visto. De qualquer maneira, eu estava perdida quando seus lábios deram um sorriso torto.

"Sinto muito. Eu não queria assustá-la", disse em uma voz suave quando ele se endireitou e me entregou de volta os meus livros. Ele era mais alto do que eu esperava, e seu corpo era maravilhosamente magro e musculoso. Senti-me consciente do meu corpo como eu só senti uma ou duas vezes antes, e nunca tão fortemente - Eu o _queria_.

"Tudo bem", disse eu, corando com meus próprios pensamentos. Ele era apenas um homem, me censurei.

Algo fez seus olhos se alargarem, e incrivelmente, eles escureceram mais. Ele parecia... perigoso. Ele _era_ perigoso, meus instintos me disseram isso, e o meu coração bateu o fluxo de adrenalina livremente. _Ele_ poderia ser o serial killer?

"Estou nervosa", disse eu, mais para meu benefício do que para o dele. "Você sabe, esse serial killer continua por ai."

Como ele reagiria à menção do assassino que perseguia nosso campus? Eu só esperava uma confissão completa?

"Certo", disse ele, de repente, seu rosto se contorcendo em uma expressão de preocupação, embora houvesse algo estranho com ele. "Você realmente não deveria estar andando sozinha assim. É perigoso."

Eu estava sendo estúpida. Ele era apenas um cara legal, e eu não deveria puni-lo por isso.

"Eu não tenho muita escolha", dei de ombros. "Eu tenho que trabalhar para pagar meu curso, então eu tenho que fazer minha lição de casa tarde da noite..."

"Deixe-me andar com você", ele ofereceu com um sorriso gentil. Havia algo não muito certo sobre esse sorriso, mas eu não poderia colocar o dedo sobre isso. Não era exatamente sínico, e nem parecia mal-intencionado nem nada. Era quase como se ele simplesmente não _soubesse _sorrir, e isso desencadeou uma tristeza inexplicável em mim.

"Ok", eu concordei, porque eu estava curiosa sobre este homem, e se ele quisesse me machucar, ele provavelmente iria encontrar uma maneira de fazê-lo com ou sem a minha ajuda. Ainda assim, eu abracei meus livros em meu peito, esperando que ele não tivesse tais planos. Eu queria estar certa em confiar nele, porque ele se parecia com alguém que precisava que alguém tivesse um pouco de fé nele. Seus olhos eram frios e duros, mas eram sombrios em torno das bordas, o que sugeria que havia algo mais abaixo da superfície. Eu queria mergulhar nesse enigma, mesmo se eu me afogasse nele.

"Posso perguntar o seu nome?" ele me perguntou, interrompendo o meu vapor de consciência.

Claro, ele estava completamente alheio aos meus pensamentos, e isso me assustou quando ele iniciou uma conversa perfeitamente normal. Eu não sei o que eu esperava - só porque ele era estranho, não significava que ele iria voluntariamente derramar seus segredos para mim.

"Bella Swan" Eu disse a ele, assim que a parte do meu cérebro que sempre foi a filha de um policial me censurou. Se ele era algum perseguidor-assaltante-serial-killer, o meu nome completo era provavelmente o suficiente para dar a ele todas as informações que ele precisasse para entrar em meu quarto e me matar enquanto eu dormia. A melhor parte inútil do meu cérebro me lembrou que ele já estava me acompanhando até meu dormitório e por isso ele saberia onde eu morava, de qualquer maneira. Ignorei os dois e olhei para ele. "Posso perguntar o seu?"

"Edward Masen", ele respondeu com um capricho em seus lábios. Todas as dúvidas e as especulações ficaram de lado, meu corpo reagiu fortemente a esta criatura. Seu sorriso era realmente encantador, mesmo que parecesse que ele não fazia isso com bastante frequência, e ele tinha uma voz que acariciava cada palavra como uma escovada de veludo na pele. Eu não podia negar a possibilidade de que o meu desejo de que ele fosse confiável podia ser alimentado por minha atração forte por ele.

Seus olhos pousaram em mim um pouco, como se ele estivesse esperando por algo que eu não estava oferecendo. Eu estava prestes a sentir-me consciente de mim mesma - ou mais auto-consciente, pelo menos - quando ele falou de novo. "Onde você está indo?"

"Collins", eu disse-lhe, em seguida mordi meu lábio em punição por divulgar ainda mais informações para um perfeito estranho. Mas ele realmente era um _perfeito_ estranho, pelo menos no sentido físico, e meu nome por si só já seria suficiente para ele descobrir onde eu morava, através do diretório da universidade.

"Uma caloura, então?" perguntou ele, embora a resposta fosse óbvia. Apenas calouros viviam em Collins. Gostaria de saber se ele não tinha se tocado que eu era nova, e depois queria me chutar por tal pensamento. Eu nunca tive esse tipo de pensamento bobo antes. De qualquer forma, não deveria importar se eu fosse uma caloura - ele não parecia poder ser um dia mais velho do que eu.

"Sim", confirmei desnecessariamente, porque isso não se enquadrava como uma pergunta. "E você?"

"Um estudante do segundo ano", ele disse simplesmente. Eu fiz uma careta.

"Você não parece um estudante de segundo ano", eu disse sem pensar. Eu desejei que eu pudesse voltar atrás - Eu não queria ofendê-lo - mas ele realmente não parecia ter um dia a mais de vinte anos. Ao mesmo tempo, havia algo em seus olhos que parecia muito mais velho do que vinte. Eu não conseguia entender.

"Você não se parece com uma caloura", ele respondeu com um sorriso torto, que revelou uma covinha na bochecha esquerda e o conjunto de dentes mais brancos que eu já vi. Eu tive que apertar meus dedos sobre os meus livros para resistir a estender a mão e tocar seu lábio inferior.

Eu precisava mudar de assunto e tirar aquele sorriso de seu rosto antes que eu fizesse uma coisa estúpida. "O que você faz?" Eu deixei escapar, e depois quis me estapear. Obviamente, ele era um estudante.

"Quero dizer, o que você estuda? Eu sei que eu nunca vi você antes..." murmurei, expressando meus pensamentos em voz alta. Eu podia adivinhar que era provavelmente Ciências ou Administração porque era um terreno pequeno. Se ele estudasse humanas, eu teria, pelo menos, o visto na passagem de um dos dois edifícios onde essas classes eram realizadas "Eu iria me lembrar."

Corei com o pensamento. Sim, eu definitivamente me lembraria de ver Edward. Mesmo se eu nunca mais o visse depois desta noite, eu estava quase certa que eu iria lembrar de seu rosto pelo resto da minha vida.

Ele estava olhando para meu rosto pálido, estranhamente parecendo estar se perguntando o que tinha de errado comigo. "Eu não declarei ainda. Estou pensando em psicologia, apesar de tudo. E você?"

"Inglês", eu respondi distraída, imaginando o que um psicólogo possivelmente diria sobre ele. "Eu sempre amei a maneira que os livros parecem diferentes a cada vez que você os lê, porque sua mente processa tudo de modo diferente." Percebi que estava balbuciando, e me parei rapidamente, forçando-me a concentrar-me na conversa em vez de querer saber se ele gostava mais de um Freud ou de Rogers ou de Adler. "Eu sinto muito, isso foi provavelmente mais do que você queria saber."

"Nada", disse ele com um pequeno encolher de ombros, e parecia que ele realmente estava interessado no que eu estava dizendo. Eu devo ter imaginado isso, embora, porque ele rapidamente mudou de assunto. "Você é daqui, Bella?"

"Não realmente," eu respondi, quase no piloto automático. Eu respondi a esta pergunta mais vezes do que eu poderia contar na orientação de calouros. "Eu morava com minha mãe em Phoenix até que ela se casou novamente quando eu tinha dezessete anos. Me mudei para Forks para viver com meu pai. Você provavelmente nunca ouviu falar de Forks, apesar de tudo."

Gostaria de saber se devo dizer-lhe que o meu pai era um policial. Se ele fosse um serial killer, isso poderia dissuadi-lo de fazer o que ele poderia estar planejando. Por outro lado, eu tinha descartado essa possibilidade por agora, e se por algum milagre ele estivesse realmente interessado em mim, eu não queria assustá-lo com o discurso de policial.

"Não, eu receio que não", ele disse-me, e eu não fiquei surpresa. Ninguém tinha ouvido falar de Forks, exceto as pessoas que lá viviam ou competiram nos esportes. "É uma cidade pequena?"

"Muito", eu ri. Forks fazia Mayberry parecer uma metrópole. "Os dois anos mais chatos de minha vida." Bem, isso não era verdade. Minha vida em Forks tinha sido agitada, só que não em um bom sentido.

"Com certeza você deve ter tido amigos... namorados..."

"Não, não", respondi. Ele estava mesmo tentando obter informações sobre meu status de relacionamento? Senti um calor estranho de vertigem em meu rosto antes de ter sido rapidamente esmagada quando eu me lembrei _porque_ eu tinha uma insignificante vida social. Era difícil sentir-se normal quando toda a escola sabia que seu útero não existia. Mas então, eu nunca tinha sido normal, eu tinha? Mesmo antes do acidente eu era solitária.

"Eu nunca realmente me encaixei em nenhum lugar", eu admiti isso ao belo rapaz caminhando ao meu lado, porque tanto quanto eu queria que ele gostasse de mim, ele merecia saber onde ele poderia estar se metendo.

"Eu não posso imaginar por quê. Você parece normal o suficiente para mim", ele acrescentou casualmente. Com as mãos nos bolsos e um sorriso nos lábios, ele parecia tão à vontade. Queria poder me sentir mais confortável em minha própria pele como ele parecia se sentir.

"É como se meu cérebro trabalhasse diferente do das outras pessoa ou algo assim. Isso afasta as pessoas", disse ele, encolhendo os ombros, como se isso pudesse compensar a minha estranheza. Eu não iria mesmo entrar em outra razão pela qual as pessoas me achavam engraçada.

"Mentes normais são chatas, de qualquer modo. As pessoas são tão previsíveis." Eu poderia ter pensado que era a sua maneira de dizer-me que ele não se importava que eu fosse uma aberração, se não fosse o tom pesado de sua voz. Ele parecia tão _cansado_.

"Estou surpresa que você queira estudar psicologia, então," eu disse, na esperança de obter mais informações sobre ele. O que poderia ter acontecido na vida desse cara para fazê-lo soar como se ele já tivesse visto e feito tudo isso? Como pode alguém tão jovem ser tão cínico?

Ele encolheu os ombros tensos, e eu sabia que não estaria recebendo nenhuma resposta real em breve. "As mentes anormais que são interessantes", disse ele.

"Bem, você vai se divertir comigo, então", eu suspirei, um pouco decepcionada com a falta de franqueza. "Apenas me chame de Exibição A."

"Eu posso pensar em coisas muito melhores para fazer com você do que você estudar", disse ele. Só me levou um segundo para entender o que ele estava querendo dizer, e todo o meu corpo ficou imediatamente quente com as imagens que passaram pela minha cabeça. Só o pensamento de estar enrolada nua com este homem me deixava mais excitada do que qualquer outro filme provocante ou romance erótico que já assisti.

Eu procurei algo a dizer em resposta, algo gracioso e casual e frio, mas eu não tinha nada. Caminhamos em silêncio, e eu olhava para o chão, como a idiota que eu era.

"Você já tem um monte de trabalho?" ele perguntou finalmente, assustando-me. Um olhar para o lado mostrou o seu aceno de mão com seus dedos longos apontando para meus livros.

"Um documento, como de costume", eu suspirei, lembrei mais uma vez de quão pouco trabalho que eu realmente tinha feito hoje à noite. Esta semana seria horrível. " Esse é o único inconveniente em cursar inglês. Eu sinto como se eu tivesse que escrever um artigo sobre tudo que eu leio."

"Você parece estressada." Sua voz era simpática, quase sussurrante. Eu tive o desejo inexplicável de me aconchegar em seu corpo e derreter.

"Eu suponho que sim", eu consegui dizer, tentando não derivar para mais perto dele quando chegamos ao fim da calçada. "Como eu disse, eu tenho que trabalhar, então... isso torna tudo mais difícil."

"Quer ir a algum lugar comigo?" ele perguntou, sorrindo torto. Meu coração parecia que ia saltar do peito. " É claro, se você não se sentir confortável, eu vou entender, mas nesse lugar eu gosto de ir quando eu preciso relaxar. Eu acho que você pode gostar."

Olhei para outro lado da rua para o meu dormitório, onde brilhava a luz do lobby. Como eu vi, eu tinha duas escolhas. Um: eu poderia recusar, retirar-me para a segurança do meu quarto, continuar com a minha vida sem alegria e, provavelmente, dizer adeus para sempre para o homem mais bonito que eu já vi. Dois: eu poderia ignorar tudo o que eu tinha sido ensinada e ir com este homem, arriscando-me a todo o mal, tanto física como emocionalmente, para o que ele quisesse fazer comigo.

No final, não havia escolha. Fugir de Edward e perder qualquer oportunidade que tivesse com ele me apavorava mais do que qualquer contemplação de violência que eu poderia sofrer. Isso me dizia muita coisa, pois meu cérebro estava gritando para eu correr como o inferno do risco de acabar com a minha garganta arrancada como as garotas nos jornais. Ainda assim, esse medo estava só na minha cabeça, meu intestino me dizia coisas diferentes. Cada instinto me dizia que eu estava segura, que ele era bom mesmo que ele fosse perigoso, e que eu iria me arrepender pelo resto da minha vida se eu não fosse com ele agora.

Ele sorriu para mim. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Ok".

O sorriso de Edward se arregalou, me mostrando duas fileiras de dentes brancos. "Maravilhoso. Meu carro está ali na esquina."

Voltei a sorrir, lembrando que isso atingiu seus olhos apenas um pouco mais. A visão me tranquilizou. Isso me disse que, apesar de seu comportamento cansado, ele ainda podia sentir. Talvez eu pudesse ser a única a trazê-lo para fora de sua concha, tão absurdo como isso seria. Eu não tinha nada de especial para oferecer, nada que ele não pudesse conseguir de outra pessoa.

Voltamos a pé, e sua mão veio para descansar na parte de baixo das minhas costas. Sua mão estava fria, fria o suficiente para forçar um arrepio. Ao mesmo tempo, o calor irradiou nas minhas costas a partir do ponto onde seus dedos me tocavam. Eu não consegui entender o sentido disso.

Tinha que haver uma explicação racional para o porque suas mãos estavam tão frias quando o ar ao nosso redor estava quente, quase abafado. Algum tipo de problema médico, talvez? Má circulação?

O que me intrigou mais do que sua temperatura, no entanto, foi como meu corpo reagiu ao seu toque. Eu nunca senti nada parecido. Eu tinha ido em apenas um encontro em minha vida - uma noite terrível no cinema, que terminou com Mike Newton vomitando no banheiro e eu sentada sozinho no cinema - e o braço de Mike ao redor do meu ombro parecia desconfortável na melhor das hipóteses. Nada como _isso_.

O leve toque de Edward me fez desejar mais. Eu sabia onde ele estava me levando, e que havia uma chance muito boa de suas intenções serem de natureza sexual - e se fosse esse o caso, havia uma boa chance de eu deixar ele me tocar, se não mais. Eu podia não ser suficientemente forte para resistir, e eu não queria resistir. Isso era algo normal para ele? Eu realmente não acreditava que ele era o chamado Assassino do Campus, mas e se ele ainda fosse um personagem desagradável? E se ele tivesse o hábito de pegar crédulas calouras jovens e as encantar com o seu Eu-sou-um-cavalheiro-posso-caminhar-com-você-até-sua-casa?

Eu tinha que saber, mas não havia maneira de perguntar sem ser completamente rude e ofensiva. As meninas normais iriam encontrar uma forma sorrateira para obter as respostas desta situação, mas eu poderia puxar esse tipo de conversa?

Eu teria que tentar. Eu tinha que saber pelo menos que, mesmo que eu nunca visse Edward novamente depois de hoje, eu seria um caso único dele, e não um entalhe em sua lista.

"Uhm," eu comecei, me sentindo uma idiota. Mudei os meus livros de um braço para o outro, parando. "Será que sua... que sua namorada não vai se importar com isso?"

Edward riu e viu através de mim. "Eu não tenho uma namorada." Ele atirou em mim um sorriso que disse que ele sabia exatamente o que eu estava pensando. "Você não acha que eu convido qualquer uma para o meu lugar especial, acha?"

"Bem, eu realmente não conheço você, conheço?" Eu estava corando furiosamente, constrangida com a minha falta de graça social. Ainda assim, eu não estava muito consolada. Ele _parecia_ sincero, mas tinha apenas algo esquisito nele. Algo estranho.

Ele virou a cabeça para mim e sorriu, quase com cuidado neste momento. "Eu não sou aquele tipo de cara, Bella."

Eu acreditei nele, tanto que me senti culpada por duvidar dele. A minha visão do mundo era tão distorcida que eu não podia acreditar que Edward era apenas um bom rapaz que queria ser amigo?

"Desculpa", eu murmurei. Sentindo-me envergonhada. "Eu não confio nas pessoas facilmente."

Ele deu de ombros, indiferente, aparentemente não ofendido pelo meu comportamento. "É bom ser seu próprio guarda. O mundo é um lugar perigoso."

"Parece que você está falando por experiência própria", disse eu, estudando seu rosto. Ele parecia _cansado_.

"Eu vi algumas coisas desagradáveis em minha época", disse ele. Sua voz estava plana e sem emoção. Outra vez, eu quis saber o que tinha o deixado dessa maneira.

Andamos mais um pouco, passando pela quadra da universidade antes que ele viesse a parar. "Aqui está o meu carro."

Eu olhei o veículo em que ele apontou. Era preto, perfeitamente limpo, brilhando na noite. Desportivo e elegante, imaginei que esse era um modelo incrivelmente caro.

"Uau", eu consegui dizer. "Seus pais devem ser ricos."

Ele abriu a porta do passageiro para mim. "Eles eram. Eles morreram há muito tempo."

"Oh", eu disse silenciosamente. Eu tinha pensado o pior dele a noite toda, e ele perdeu os pais... "Me desculpe, eu não quis dizer-"

Ele acenou acabando com a minha desculpa com a mão que não estava segurando a porta. "Não precisa. Eu tive muito tempo para me acostumar com isso."

Eu queria pedir desculpas - não necessariamente pela minha gafe, mas sim por tudo. Fiquei triste por suspeitar mal dele, a triste vida tinha sido cruel com ele, e sentia muito por ele estar sozinho.

Edward não falou quando ele começou a dirigir, e nos levou para fora dos limites da cidade. O silêncio me deixou louca. Ele estava zangado, aborrecido? Eu tinha arruinado o nosso tempo juntos trazendo à tona lembranças desagradáveis?

"Então, eu nunca perguntei de onde você era", eu disse depois de tomar uma respiração profunda, me torcendo no banco de couro para olhar para ele. Ele era ridiculamente sexy... com este carro elegante, com os dedos da mão esquerda casualmente enrolados em torno do volante. Sua mão direita agarrava o eixo de transmissão, e o seu braço flexionado fluía com cada mudança de marcha.

"Chicago", ele disse simplesmente, olhando para a frente. Chicago? Eu esperava Seattle, ou algum lugar na área. Isso só me deixou mais curiosa sobre ele.

"Huh. Por que você decidiu vir para Washington, então, quero dizer, se você pode pagar esse carro, certamente você pode ir a qualquer lugar que você queira..."

"Eu odeio a cidade", disse. Sua voz era ainda tão sem emoção. "Quero dizer, eu gosto de estar perto de uma cidade, pelos recursos, mas o barulho é insuportável."

Edward estava escondendo alguma coisa, eu tinha certeza disso. Suas respostas eram lógicas, mas realmente não me diziam nada. Tanto quanto eu queria me soltar e perguntar sobre sua história, eu suspeitava que a sua reticência era relacionada ao que tinha tomado a vida de seus pais, e como eu tinha passado por uma certa quantidade de trauma, eu não queria forçar nada.

"Isso faz sentido", me acomodei em dizer. "Eu não gosto de cidades grandes também, mas eu odeio Washington. É tão úmido."

Edward soltou uma risada. O som era gutural, masculino. "Sim, é isso."

"Para onde estamos indo é muito longe da cidade?" Eu perguntei, vendo o vulto escuro de árvores voarem fora da janela.

"Um lugar na floresta," ele respondeu. "Só suficientemente longe da civilização".

Fiquei nervosa, assim como eu não queria estar. Por que diabos iríamos para longe da civilização?

"Você não é o assino do machado, não é?" Eu disparei, desesperada para ter certeza.

"Não", ele riu, parecendo realmente divertido.

"Bem, bem", eu suspirei, bastante confortada. "Eu classifico que quero minha cabeça onde ela está."

Edward rosnou, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, mas ele não disse nada. Foi frustrante, eu queria justificar a minha confiança, irracionalmente instintiva, mas ele não me dava nada.

Eu só tinha que ser insistente sobre isso, eu supunha.

"Diga-me mais sobre você."

Seus olhos cintilaram longe da estrada para o meu rosto, e depois voltaram novamente. "O que você quer saber?"

Engoli minha impaciência. "Eu não sei... Quais são seus interesses? O que você faz quando não está em sala de aula?"

Ele franziu a testa por um momento, pensando. Seus lábios formaram um franzido bem delicioso. Como seria a sensação de beijá-los?

"Bem, eu corro", ele finalmente começou. "Eu leio muito, e ouço música. Eu vejo um monte de filmes também."

Eram todas atividades incrivelmente solitárias, o que confirmou as minhas suspeitas de que ele era sozinho. Não teve nenhuma conversa sobre amigos, parentes, ou qualquer tipo de atividade em grupo. Imaginar sua vida solitária me deixava incrivelmente triste por ele. Ele devia estar desesperado por companhia.

"Qual é o seu livro favorito?" Eu perguntei. Era um tópico seguro para mim, e eu senti que isso poderia dizer-me mais sobre o funcionamento interno da mente deste homem.

"The Stranger", respondeu ele com facilidade.

"Camus? Você gosta de existencialismo?"

"Você não?" ele retrucou, armando uma de suas sobrancelhas perfeitas em uma expressão de falsa descrença.

"Não, eu gosto", disse eu, tentando mascarar a minha surpresa. "Eu acho uma grande filosofia –viver sua vida para ser o melhor quer puder e ter responsabilidade por suas ações, sem julgar os outros sendo bons ou maus."

Existencialismo era a filosofia por que eu vivia, mas não conseguia conciliar o meu entendimento disso em Edward. Para mim, o existencialismo era sobre esperança, sobre o potencial humano de tudo ser um jogo. Edward, porém, parecia tão passivo, tão desligado... assim como o narrador de _L'Étranger_, que não ligava para ninguém e nem nada.

"Isso não é bem o que eu acho", Edward me disse, e desta vez, não fiquei surpresa.

"Oh? O que você acha?"

"Meursault atuava fora das expectativas da sociedade, mas ele continuou vinculado a ela. Até que ele aceita que não importa realmente se ele está finalmente feliz."

Oh, querida. Ele chegou à conclusão errada exata que deixou muitas pessoas pensando em existencialismo como uma filosofia sombria e deprimente. Meursault nunca tinha sido infeliz porque ele tinha sido preso em conformidade com a sociedade, sua apatia era a fonte de sua miséria. Ele se recusou a tomar qualquer decisão sobre sua vida, e isso tinha o deixado assim.

"Acho que você perdeu o ponto", eu disse a Edward, esperando que ele não ficasse ofendido - eu me sentia obrigada a lhe mostrar uma maneira mais positiva de pensar. "Meursault era miserável, porque ele nunca assumiu a responsabilidade por sua vida. Apenas vegetava através dela, aceitando o que ele pensava que o destino estava jogando nele. Ele finalmente foi verdadeiramente feliz quando admitiu que não havia nada mais nesta vida - nem Deus, nem céu e nem o destino. Ele percebeu que temos apenas uma vida e que é a soma das nossas escolhas que compõem o resultado negativo, não o que é entregue a nós."

Ele olhou para mim, não dando atenção suficiente para a estrada, apesar de nunca o carro desviar do seu curso. Merda. Ele não estava olhando para mim como se ele estivesse ofendido, mas sim como se eu tivesse duas cabeças.

"O quê? Será que isso não faz sentido?" Perguntei nervosa.

"Não, isso faz muito sentido", ele finalmente respondeu, soando genuinamente chocado. "Estou surpreso com sua perspicácia."

Agora _eu_ fiquei ofendida. "Você acha que eu sou apenas uma garota idiota?"

"Não." Ele atirou em mim aquele sorriso brincalhão que inexplicavelmente me fez querer lamber a covinha na sua bochecha. "Foi difícil não perceber essa pilha de livros em seus braços. Estou espantado - ninguém nunca me fez sentir tão idiota antes."

Merda, eu tinha o ofendido. "Desculpe, eu tendo a falar antes de pensar às vezes".

"Não se desculpe. Foi refrescante", ele assegurou-me, e ele parecia querer dizer isso. "E aqui estamos nós."

Ele puxou mais para o lado da estrada, ao lado de um muro virtual de árvores. A área estava completamente abandonada, a única luz era dos faróis do carro e as estrelas que estavam claramente visíveis longe da cidade. Se alguma coisa acontecesse comigo aqui fora, não haveria ninguém para ajudar...

"É aqui?" Eu perguntei, incapaz de superar a minha inquietação. Edward me pareceu uma boa pessoa, mas por que ele me levaria para uma estrada deserta cercada por árvores? O que ele pretendia fazer aqui?

"Não, fica apenas depois das árvores ali", disse ele, balançando a cabeça para fora da janela. "Você confia em mim, não é?"

Concordei porque, apesar de todo o pensamento racional, eu confiava nele. Eu não tinha escolha a não ser confiar nele, como se minha alma exigisse isso.

Ele ofereceu-me outro sorriso encantador e saiu do carro. Eu era mais lenta, e ele estava lá esperando por mim quando eu saí do assento do passageiro. Ele não se preocupou em bloquear o carro, mas então, quem estaria por perto para roubá-lo daqui?

Segui-o através das árvores, e logo que a clareira pequena apareceu, eu soube que tinha feito a decisão certa. Nenhum monstro poderia apreciar um lugar tão puro como este.

Sob a luz das estrelas macias, a compensação era incrivelmente linda. Cercada por árvores cobertas de musgo, a área estava forrada com capim, salpicada com pequenas flores do campo brancas. Era discreto e intemporal. Eu estava assombrada.

"Uau. Isto é realmente lindo", eu disse enquanto eu examinava meu redor. Derrubando a minha cabeça para trás, eu pude ver através da abertura nas árvores a um milhão de estrelas, livres das luzes da cidade.

Olhando à frente, mais uma vez, eu encontrei Edward me olhando com intensidade. Isso deveria ter me deixado nervosa, mas de alguma maneira... Eu tinha certeza de que ele não iria me machucar.

"Quantas vezes você vem aqui?" Perguntei-lhe, ansiosa para conversar para dissipar a tensão.

"A cada semana ou algo assim, sempre que eu preciso ficar longe", ele respondeu, arriscando-se a vir mais perto.

Não, um monstro não buscaria conforto em um lugar como este. Um monstro não iria querer isso. "Como você o achou?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu caminho muito nos fins de semana. Eu só tropecei nesse lugar um dia."

"Hmm". Abaixei-me para o chão e deitei-me, olhando para as estrelas, vendo seu rosto na minha periferia. Edward era um enigma. Ele ofereceu tão pouca informação sobre si mesmo, mas eu senti como se tivesse todo um universo escondido abaixo da sua superfície. Eu queria andar dentro desse túnel.

Após alguns momentos de auto-consciência, o senti afundar-se ao meu lado, sentando ereto, braços ao redor dos joelhos. Mais uma vez, fiquei impressionada com a noção de que ele era incrivelmente solitário.

"Você tem irmãos, Edward?"

"Não. E você?" Ele sempre era tão brusco, e, ainda, sua franqueza escondia tanto. Que paradoxo que ele era...

"Não, meus pais se divorciaram quando eu tinha dois anos, por isso não houve tempo para eles", disse ele. "E então meu pai nunca se casou de novo, e minha mãe não queria mais filhos quando se casou. Ela sempre foi mais a criança que a mãe, de qualquer jeito. Eu sempre quis ter um irmão mais velho, alguém... quem pudesse cuidar de mim."

"Seu pai não cuidou de você?" Embora ele não expressasse qualquer emoção de sua própria empatia, eu vi nos olhos dele e preocupação em ler a nitidez do seu tom.

"Ele tentou", eu disse, balançando a cabeça, "mas no tempo em que eu me mudei para morar com ele, eu podia cuidar de mim mesma. Além disso, ele não podia cozinhar _tudo_."

Ele riu, como eu esperava. Eu já tinha começado a adorar o seu riso - profundo, gutural, e duro, mas escondendo uma alegria pueril, que ainda se escondia debaixo da superfície. "Isso é lamentável", disse ele.

"É quase mais fácil agora, com apenas eu mesma para me preocupar", disse, confessando-lhe o que eu nunca admiti para mim mesma. Foi fácil.

"Por que você ficou em Washington, então, se você odeia a umidade?" ele perguntou abruptamente.

"Mais barato", eu suspirei. Eu queria voltar para o Arizona, mas até lá, minha mãe havia se mudado para a Flórida. "E minha amiga Ângela queria ser minha companheira de quarto, de modo que parecia tão bom como qualquer outra opção."

Edward não disse nada em resposta. Fechei os olhos, sentindo o peso da sua presença ao meu lado. Eu gostaria de saber o que ele estava pensando, eu desejei ser corajosa o suficiente para perguntar a ele. Uma parte de mim não queria saber, e outra parte de mim decidiu que não se importava. Deitada ao lado dele, eu me senti à vontade de uma maneira que eu nunca me senti com mais ninguém. O que mais eu precisava saber?

Do nada, eu senti algo frio tocando meus lábios. Instintivamente, eu reconheci seu toque. O frio deveria ter me deixado desconfortável, talvez até com medo, mas só... não.

Abri os olhos, encontrando seus austero olhos negros olhando para mim. Era a luxúria em seus olhos? Eu sabia que tinha uma luxúria vertiginosa nas minhas veias, puro desejo por este homem, esta criatura tão delicada que estava _me_ tocando. Meus lábios estavam pegando fogo com o simples toque do seu dedo, e ele estava encostado em mim, abaixando a cabeça para a minha

Nossos lábios se tocaram. Isso era... bem, ele simplesmente _era_. Seu beijo fez o mundo exterior, o chão debaixo de nós, e o ar que nos rodeava completamente irrelevantes. Ele beijou-me com um cuidado tão delicado que eu só quis beijá-lo mais. Agindo por instinto, como eu tinha feito por toda a noite, coloquei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço arqueado e meu corpo no seu. Não havia como voltar atrás.

Edward lançou uma respiração pelo nariz quando praticamente me atirei em cima dele, e ele cheirava tão _doce_. Eu tinha que prová-lo. Eu nunca tinha beijado ninguém assim, nem de perto, mas meu corpo já sabia o que fazer. Minha boca se abriu, minha língua buscou seus lábios suaves. Sua boca se abriu sob a minha, e eu timidamente toquei a minha língua na sua. O interior de sua boca estava frio, como suas mãos e seus lábios e seu pescoço sob meus dedos, mas a estranheza não me afastou. Eu esfreguei sua língua fria com a minha, gosto de mel e especiarias e uma perfeição absoluta. Como uma viciada, eu procurei mais, mais, _mais_.

Do nada, ele me levantou do chão e em seu colo. Eu gemi com sua força e o sentimento que evoluiu através de mim quando as minhas pernas e meu sexo foram colocados contra sua ereção. Nunca senti um homem duro antes, e duro por _mim_ muito menos. O sentido da situação foi... inebriante.

Edward não me deu tempo para pensar duas vezes - não que eu quisesse pensar muito, qualquer maneira - quando ele sobrecarregou os meus sentidos com beijos por meu rosto e pescoço e as mãos serpenteando sob minha camisa. Senti suas mãos puxando a bainha para cima, e eu levantei meus braços, permitindo-lhe removê-la enquanto não me permitia pensar. Se eu pensasse sobre o que estava acontecendo, eu poderia pedir-lhe para não tirar meu sutiã como ele estava fazendo neste exato momento, e depois - oh, então suas mãos não estariam em mim. Edward olhou avidamente o meu corpo quando ele espalmou meus seios. Eu vi suas mãos, seus dedos compridos e tão belos, quando os meus mamilos dolorosamente endureceram com seu toque frio.

Quando ele me acariciou, Edward soltou o gemido mais bonito, um som que me provou que eu me sentia tão bem como ele. Esse som e o calor que fluiu do meu peito fez a minha virilha se esfregar contra ele, desesperada por fricção, desesperada por libertação.

Nunca tirando os olhos do meu corpo, Edward abaixou a cabeça, tomando meu mamilo esquerdo entre seus lábios vermelhos. Sua língua lavou contra mim. Eu contorci e agarrei seus cabelos e ofeguei seu nome, precisando de algo, _qualquer coisa_ para aliviar essa dor insuportável.

Ele olhou para mim, o bico do meu peito ainda em sua boca, e a sugestão de um sorriso jogando sobre seus lábios. Uma nova onda de excitação me inundou, e eu alcancei sua camisa.

"Mais", eu implorei, o puxando. Ele escovou minhas mãos para longe e levantou-se. Eu o olhei descaradamente quando seu torso se revelou para mim, longos e torneados músculos, sua pele extremamente pálida quase brilhando na luz das estrelas escassas. Minha boca caiu quando eu estendi a mão para tocá-lo, sentindo seu peito e abdômen duro e frio. Parecia com uma estátua de mármore em minhas mãos, e tanto quanto eu sabia que não era natural, meu corpo respondeu com fome. Ele parecia poderoso e indestrutível, e isso só me ajudou a ficar com mais tesão.

Ele me segurou contra ele, suas mãos grandes viajaram sobre minhas costas, meus quadris, minha bunda. Ele balançou os quadris levemente nos meus. Eu acho que eu posso ter enlouquecido com a luxúria. Seja qual for o motivo, ataquei-o com meus lábios, provando o seu pescoço com a minha língua, mordendo sua pele para ver o quão duro ele era. Eu nem sequer deixei uma marca. Sua pele era doce como sua boca, mas menos intensa. Eu pressionei o meu corpo no dele enquanto saboreava sua pele, apreciando a forma que o meu corpo formigava e reforçava em resposta a sua frieza.

Seus braços circularam em torno de mim e agarraram minha bunda, quase esfregando meu corpo contra o dele. "Mais, por favor, mais," Eu engasguei-me sem pensar.

Ele me colocou facilmente na grama e se afastou, puxando fora meu tênis e meias. Eu o estudei enquanto ele trabalhava, vendo a cor escura de seus mamilos, os sulcos do seu abdômen, o rastro claro de cabelo que praticamente fazia uma seta com um V profundo cortado em sua pélvis... Deus, ele era lindo.

Meus sapatos foram jogados de lado, e ele se inclinou para frente, trazendo seus dedos ágeis e descompactando a minha calça. Ele nem sequer hesitou antes de tirá-la de mim, arrastando os dedos ao longo de minhas pernas enquanto caminhava.

Assim que ela tinha ido embora, ele se inclinou para frente, abaixando a cabeça entre minhas pernas. Apenas a visão disso me causou uma nova corrida de excitação. Ele _deveria_ parecer tão sexy com a cabeça entre minhas pernas, ou eu era uma completa pervertida?

Eu assisti, sem fôlego quando ele afastou minha calcinha de algodão e atirou-a de lado com o resto da minha roupa. Ele se moveu para trás lentamente, pastando minhas coxas com os dedos cuidado antes de ele _estar ali_. Sua língua saiu contra mim, fazendo com que um prazer insuportável corresse naquele lugar apertado, e foi paralisante. Eu soltei um gemido embaraçosamente patético quando ele continuou circulando sua língua e ao redor, apertando-a dentro de mim antes de repetir todo o processo. Eu ia explodir, se eu não morresse primeiro.

Senti dois dedos de Edward cuidadosamente testarem a minha abertura, e ele gemeu contra mim como se ele estivesse realmente desfrutando do que estava fazendo. As vibrações vibraram contra a minha pele mais sensível. Eu gemi de volta, e ele acelerou os movimentos da boca, enquanto seus dedos deslizavam dentro de mim.

Seus movimentos perfeitamente coordenados - a visão de sua língua em paralelo perfeito com o bombear de seus dedos - me fez entrar em parafuso.

"E-Edward - oh!" Gritei como a idiota que ele me transformou com seu toque de perito. Agarrei em seus cabelos sedosos, dividida entre empurrá-lo e puxá-lo para perto dali. Parecia bom _demais_. Eu não tinha certeza se eu poderia lidar com isso por muito tempo...

Seus dedos se enrolaram dentro de mim, batendo em um ponto que eu nem sabia que eu tinha, fazendo com que meus quadris ficassem moles. Agarrei na grama com a mão que não estava puxando seu cabelo como se minha vida dependesse daquilo.

Sua boca sugava meu clitóris. Eu estava falhando. Seus dedos bateram nesse ponto outra vez. Eu estava queimando. Ele soltou um resmungo, um primitivo, um retumbante som, e - oh, Deus - eu estava _chegando_.

Um grito rasgou de forma sobrenatural a minha garganta, meu corpo estremeceu e se contorceu sem a minha permissão. Eu não me importei. A revolução que foi se formando havia surgido novamente, e ele tinha aberto uma comporta, liberando uma torrente de calor e de êxtase.

Somente quando senti que estava prestes a, finalmente, lavar a terra, Edward parou e se afastou. Eu levei um momento para recuperar o fôlego antes de eu abrir meus olhos. Ele começou a descer em mim, me olhando tão atentamente que corei.

Com um olhar de concentração estranha em seu rosto, ele estendeu a mão em concha e sua mão foi para meu rosto. O gesto foi surpreendentemente, e despertou-me muito brevemente para a realidade do momento. Isso... não era um ato de amor ou até mesmo de carinho. Isto era muito provavelmente só uma noite. Eu estava fazendo uma besteira dando isso a alguém indigno? Eu não achei que eu tinha, quando ele olhou para mim como se ele merecesse isso. Era o suficiente para fazer algo mais? Eu ia me arrepender disso?

Edward me beijou novamente, e eu soube a resposta: não, eu nunca lamentaria. Eu nunca me senti tão fantástica na minha vida, nunca me senti tão viva. Se eu nunca visse Edward novamente, pelo menos eu teria essa lembrança perfeita.

Seus lábios eram como gelo seco acariciando os meus. Minhas mãos seguraram seus ombros quando eu o beijei de volta, tentando memorizar o seu sabor único. Talvez um dia eu descobriria os vários elementos do seu sabor.

Corri minhas mãos nas suas costas, sentindo sua pele, idealmente imaculada até que eu senti a inclinação de seu traseiro em meus dedos. Edward soltou esse ridiculamente sexy som gutural novamente e empurrou seus quadris para frente, pressionando o seu pênis contra mim.

Eu engasguei de surpresa. Surpresa porque estava lá, e surpresa, porque estava frio, como tudo o mais sobre ele. Surpresa, também, porque isso não me incomodou, tampouco.

"Você quer isto?" ele perguntou, com os olhos em chamas para mim. Claramente, _ele_ queria isso, e isso fortaleceu minha decisão.

"Sim", eu respirei, cativada pelo olhar em seus olhos quando ele se apertou contra. Ele estava tão _duro_. Claro, eu sabia que ele deveria estar, mas isso estava mais duro do que um humano duro... isso era irreal.

Edward facilitou lentamente, por um momento. Era bom sentir eu me esticar, mas não doloroso. Sua cabeça caiu para o meu ombro, como se não tivesse força para segurá-la mais, e depois, também de repente, ele foi por todo o caminho dentro de mim.

_Ow_.

Doeu. Doeu _bastante_. Não era a dor pungente da minha virgindade quebrando e se alongando, era a dor do meu corpo tentando se acomodar ao seu tamanho. Sua frieza acabou por ser uma bênção disfarçada, mas teve um efeito anestesiante, gradualmente, diminuindo a dor.

Edward tinha congelado, e ele olhou para mim com horror. Percebi que ele estava olhando para as lágrimas que agora podia sentir no meu rosto.

"Você está bem?" ele sussurrou. Ele não disse que estava arrependido, mas eu podia ver em seu rosto - como se ele tivesse que estar arrependido. Eu era a única que não tinha dito a ele que eu era virgem.

"Sim. Não pare". E eu estava bem. A dor havia diminuído para uma dor incômoda, sumindo no fundo, ela não poderia competir com o sentimento dele _dentro de mim_. Eu nunca senti algo tão íntimo.

A testa de Edward plissou de concentração, ele puxou e empurrou de novo. Eu o assisti quando ele repetiu o movimento, o olhar de prazer em seu rosto era impressionante. Senti o retorno, apertando a cada passagem. E então, do nada, o atrito começou a ser muito bom. _Muito_ bom.

Engoli em seco o seu nome quando ele meteu em mim novamente, e ele tremeu contra mim antes de empurrar para dentro mais rápido e mais duro. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu ia me arrepender disso; sexo - sexo com Edward - não era como nada que eu sequer imaginei ser possível. Havia calor inundando minhas veias e a pressão era tão, tão apertada.

Senti suas mãos ondularem na grama dos dois lados da minha cabeça, e ele estava gemendo e rosnando. Deus, ele era bonito. Eu queria lamber sua mandíbula tensa, passar minhas mãos sobre seus músculos flexíveis. Ele era demais. Tentei me concentrar nos sons que ele fez e a expressão em seu rosto, mas em pouco tempo, tudo que eu podia compreender era o prazer afiado que ele infligia.

"Edward!" Eu chorei quando senti o súbito tremor que me disse que eu estava perto. Eu só precisava de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, para me empurrar para mais essa vantagem.

"Mais! Por favor, mais forte", implorei. Seus quadris agarraram fortemente contra o meu quando ele entrou em mim forte, apenas à beira da dor, e depois veio a explosão. Minha versão disparou através de mim, limpando cada pensamento da minha mente, deixando meu corpo mole e os meus nervos se contraindo. Eu acho que posso ter gritado, e eu sei que meu corpo se retorcia embaraçosamente contra o seu enquanto eu tremia com a força do meu orgasmo.

Edward grunhiu a seu clímax um segundo mais tarde, empurrando todo o caminho quando seu frio orgasmo derramou em mim. Eu lutava para recuperar o fôlego enquanto ele se afastava e rolava na grama ao meu lado.

Quando eu abri meus olhos os dele estavam fechados. Ele não estava nem mesmo olhando para mim. Esta era a parte que eu não estava pensando em toda a noite - a parte onde as coisas ficariam difíceis. Eu rolei para encontrar a minha roupa e me vesti diante de seus olhos abertos. Edward me vendo nua no calor do momento era uma coisa, mas agora, quando tudo estava provavelmente... terminando, eu não queria me tornar mais vulnerável do que já era.

_Sem arrependimentos_, eu me lembrei quando eu vesti minha calcinha. Talvez fosse uma viagem desconfortável de volta à cidade, mas isso não foi suficiente para me fazer me arrepender. Estar com Edward tinha sido fisicamente impressionante, sem dúvida, mas também me fez sentir desejada pela primeira vez na minha vida. Como eu poderia lamentar isso?

Percebi, enquanto ouvia o ruído de Edward colocando sua própria roupa, que a tristeza, estranhamente persistente que eu sentia não era _arrependimento_, não por si só - por lamentar o que passou, pelo menos. Havia um lamento, no entanto, pois nunca seria mais do que esta noite - não se o seu silêncio tenso fosse qualquer indicação. Eu pensei, pelo pouco tempo que estivemos juntos, que eu começaria a compreendê-lo, para realmente _conhecê-lo_, e agora, isso estava acabado.

Eu não virei até que eu tinha acabado de me vestir, na esperança de adiar o inevitável.

"Você está pronta para ir?" ele me perguntou, e eu tive que olhar para seu rosto. Ele não estava totalmente frio, mas a indiferença casual que eu tinha visto mais cedo nesta noite estava de volta.

Balancei a cabeça e mordi meu lábio contra todas as coisas que eu queria dizer. Se eu pudesse passar por esta última parte com alguma dignidade, eu sabia que poderia seguir com a minha vida com minha cabeça erguida.

Edward colocou sua mão em minha parte inferior das minhas costas, como na primeira vez que ele me levou para seu carro, e nós andamos por entre as árvores, mais uma vez. Isso parecia um pouco como andar em um conto de fadas e voltar para a dura realidade. Ainda era o seu carro chamativo, esperando por nós no asfalto negro. Mas em compensação, parecia um lugar distante.

No carro, ficamos quietos. Ele dirigia muito acima do limite de velocidade, mas eu não disse nada sobre isso, eu não era exatamente acostumada a argumentar contra chegar em casa mais rápido.

"Eu não sabia que você era virgem", ele disse, por fim, quando estávamos quase a meio caminho de volta para a cidade. Corei, tanto em resposta a sua voz como a sua pergunta. "Eu machuquei você?"

"Não", respondi, olhando de novo para ver sua reação. Nada. "Quero dizer, não mais do que era inevitável."

Edward simplesmente assentiu. Suspirei e olhei pela janela a paisagem que passava. Logo, casas entraram em vista e, em seguida os prédios. Ele estacionou na frente do meu dormitório, e corri para sair do carro, inundada de alívio. Eu tinha feito uma coisa louca hoje à noite, e eu tinha saído ilesa. Agora, eu estava ansiosa para colocar o sono de uma noite entre mim e essa loucura, encontrar alguma perspectiva, e continuar com a vida.

"Posso vê-la novamente?" Edward perguntou, enquanto meus dedos agarravam a maçaneta da porta. Eu travei. Eu tinha acabado de ficar confortável com a idéia de que tinha sido só uma noite, e ele tinha que me perguntar isso? Será que ele queria dizer isso? Ele certamente não tinha dado a impressão de que ele queria me ver de novo... mas talvez ele estivesse tão desacostumado com isso como eu? Eu duvidava, mas isso era possível. Por que ele se incomodaria de dizer algo como isso agora se ele não quisesse dizer isso?

Virei a cabeça para olhar para ele, caindo facilmente na armadilha que me esperava. Ele parecia sincero. Eu tive que aceitar. "Sim. Eu - eu estou no quarto 36. Venha me encontrar, se você quiser."

Edward sorriu enquanto eu ia para fora do carro. Meu coração acelerou. Talvez eu tivesse uma chance de algo mais com Edward, depois de tudo. Eu procurei o meu caminho através do dormitório, perdida em lembranças e esperanças selvagens. Se ele só fosse me desse um pouco de tempo, eu pensei que poderia abrir caminho para o esconderijo da pessoa real por trás do cinismo.

Eu penetrei em meu quarto, sentindo-me como uma fugitiva, e vesti rapidamente um pijama antes de correr para a cama. Eu estava muito excitada para dormir, mas eu não queria arriscar acordar Ângela fazendo qualquer outra coisa. Ela estava acostumada com as minhas horas finais na biblioteca, mas eu nunca tinha chegado tão tarde antes.

Fiquei por muito tempo revivendo as últimas horas, dissecando cada momento enquanto eu olhava para o teto. Quando eu caí no sono, eu tinha chegado a uma única conclusão: eu gostava de Edward, e eu queria que ele gostasse de mim.

* * *

_**Nota da Irene:**__ Hey meninas... como está tudo meio parado por aqui resolvi postar essa fic. Como a autora falou logo acima... ela só continuará essa fic quando finalizar _Bonne Foi_, que é o POV Edward. _Bonne Foi_ está nos meus favoritos e é traduzida pela Bruna. _

_Eu amooooo todas as fics dessa autora. Espero que vocês gostem também. E vamos aguardar um novo post dela._

_Ah... a fic não foi revisada... me perdoem os "eventuais" erros  
_

_=)_


End file.
